Family Oddness
by viridianaln9
Summary: Darcy has always been odd, but what if she was not the only one and her family was odder than anyone else would ever believe. Crossover Avengers/Thor/ Sherlock /James Bond(Craig-movies).
1. The Phone Call

**Family Oddness **

Summary: **Darcy has always been odd, but what if she was not the only one and her family was odder than anyone else would ever believe. Crossover Avengers/Thor/ Sherlock /James Bond (Craig-movies). **

Note: **Okay so this will be a series of one-shots they might jump around, they kind of just came to mind and they will be put here. This will be Avengers AU and not at all together with the three movies that have come out for phase two. I also have a crossover with Sherlock (BBC) and James Bond (Craig movies) because the idea kind of popped into my head I hope I don't mess up. Also this will have SLASH I am telling you that now. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Flemming and its other owners. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Family Oddness**

**One: The Phone Call**

Darcy was trying to get Jane to eat and that was not something easy to do, but that was not the only thing she was trying to do she moved around the floors and gave Bruce his tea and some blueberry's to Tony to keep him happy. Everyone seemed to be in peace which was something that surprised her, that is until her phone vibrated, she looked at it and saw the phone number; she ignored the call, like she always did, because she didn't need the drama at the moment she was feeding her scientist.

"Darcy can you give me the paper work on the wormholes?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." Darcy told her. Jane was working on her things when her phone went off, that seemed to break her out of her funk.

"What?" Jane said and answers the phone. "Hello…" she said and listened in.

"Here." Darcy told her giving her the papers.

"Darce the call is for you, from a woman whose name is Anthea." Jane told her. Darcy tried not to growl before grabbing the phone and putting in her ear she didn't even let Anthea talk.

"No and tell him not to call my friends phone or anyone in my job or I will do something incredibly evil to him." She growled into the phone before clicking and giving it back to a confuse Jane.

"Who was that?" Jane asked.

"My brother's _'buddy'_ I don't know what they are." Darcy said with a slight smirk, she wasn't going to tell Jane that Anthea or whatever her name was this week was her brother's PA, she liked getting him in trouble.

"What does he want with you?" Jane asked her, Jane didn't know anything about Darcy's family since her intern even if she can talk her ear off sometimes never talked about her family it was one of the subjects she avoided but in Avengers Tower that particular subject was always avoided so it didn't surprise her at all.

"He wants to do a family meeting, but I won't do it, you cannot pay me enough to be in the same room as my brothers." Darcy told her. Though the real reason was she didn't want to be near Mycroft and his all-seeing eyes, there was a reason she moved to America when she could to get away from his jurisdiction. Danforth, her twin, had done the sanest thing and gotten rid of his name to only have a single letter to his name and added a 00 to his protection detail.

"Oh." Jane told her.

"If this same number calls you or something like that just hang up." Darcy told her.

"Okay, but your brother troubles cannot be as bad as Thor's." Jane told her.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that they may not be gods but…" Darcy let it go thinking one was the British Government, the Consulting Detective and the Quartermaster, yeah, her life was very odd.

"But?" Jane asked.

"There are just very different." Darcy told them.

"What do they do you never told me that?" Jane told her.

"One of them is a business man, the other works with the police and the last works with computers." Darcy told her it was the cover story she used when someone asked.

"Oh." Jane said. "That doesn't sound terrible."

"I know." Darcy said with a smile.

"Are any of your brothers married?" Jane asked.

"Nope, yes, kind of not really, they're all in relationship that they love and god blessed them because their partners have so much patience." Darcy said with and smirk thinking about, James, John, and Greg.

"They seem like they would be nice to meet sometime." Jane told her.

"No they aren't well the oldest isn't the other two might be alright." Darcy said before walking away. Jane shook her head because she didn't understand her assistant.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Meeting Greg

**Family Oddness **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank**_** Ahhhh, Raychaell Dionzeroes, LoverOfFics, xXxOtAkU-444xXx and snowspell for**_** the reviews, really guy's thank you. This is before the first chapter because she does know James, Greg and John this is how she met one of them. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners.**

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Family Oddness**

**Two: Meeting Greg **

Darcy was cursing, S.H.I.E.L.D., Jane, the Avengers and everyone in between that she could. She had been asked nicely to come with Pepper to London and it wasn't like she was complaining because well she got to go on shopping spree and got to put the fear of God in the name of Tony Stark, in the world and that was awesome. Also she was the only normal _'person'_ that could come and act as her P.A. even if she was doing more than that.

"Hate being here." she murmured.

Thankfully she had been given a day off by Pepper and that was good for her, she got to explore. So as she came out of a tour, she saw a police car with a man standing there, he was older with gray hair that didn't look bad on him if she could imagine, she ignored him and was going to walk to one of the other tours.

#

Greg really hated his boyfriend at the moment. He saw the Hotel and wonder what the heck he was doing kidnapping the poor young woman. He had been given a photo to know who it was. Mycroft had told him that she was incredibly important for a case which was complete bollocks if anyone asked him.

So when he saw her, he walked up to her. "Excuse me, miss?" she looked up at him, her glasses covering her eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked him, she was American he could tell by the accent. He had done the usual check and she worked with the Stark Industries which really what the hell was Mycroft thinking.

"Are you Darcy Lewis?" he asked her.

"Who wants to know?" she asked him and gave him this look very similar to Mycroft and Sherlock that made him feel like an idiot.

"I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade, I need you to come with me." he told her.

"That idiot, got you into it didn't he?" she asked him.

"Excuse me?" he asked surprised and a little worried that she knew.

"Tell him, I said to sod off." She told him before her cell-phone rang.

#

Darcy grabbed her cell-phone.

"Go with the Detective, Darcy." Mycroft told her.

"What if I don't?" she told him, she could hear him sigh.

"He could handcuff you and it wouldn't look good for the Avenger's P.A. to get arrested." Mycroft told her.

"Fine." She said and clicked before glaring at the other man. "Let's go."

"Um…Miss Lewis." He began.

"Call me Darcy." She told him.

#

The ride to the restaurant was a quiet one and he noticed that Darcy was pouting honest to the Queen pouting; it reminded him so much of Sherlock. Now that he looked she reminded him a lot like Sherlock, the pout was one thing but the blue eyes except her didn't seemed to change color much and the pale skin. He had met Danforth a few months ago, he shuddered because really they cannot be another Holmes and he breathes out a breathe of relief, and the woman's last name was Lewis.

"Hey, I didn't ask you your name." she told him.

"It's Greg Lestrade." He told her.

"You're the Detective Inspector, right?" she asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"Cool any good murders lately or petty crime?" she asked him and he stayed quiet for a minute.

'_What does My want with her?'_ he wondered in his mind.

"We have arrived." He told her. Darcy looked at the café and it was nice not to higher uppy.

"Well at-least I don't have to wear a fancy dress." she huffed out.

They walked together and Mycroft was sitting there with his umbrella and Greg looked at the woman, as she sat down and glared at Mycroft. Greg just sat down and Mycroft gave him a small smile but he continued to look at the woman sitting there, Greg just wanted to know who she was and what Mycroft wanted with her. They ordered their teas and coffee.

"Really, Darcy." Mycroft told her.

"It's my day off, Mycroft I want to explore not coming to tea with you." She told him. "You didn't have to tell your boyfriend to kidnapped me." she said and Greg just looked at her.

"There is nothing wrong in trying to see you." Mycroft told her and dropped the biggest bomb on Greg. "Baby sister." Greg chocked on his coffee. Darcy looked at the man and hit his back.

"Hey, don't die on us because I am so not doing CPR on you." Darcy said. Greg composed himself before he looked at her.

"You're a Holmes?" he asked her. Darcy turned to give Mycroft a glare.

"You could give him a warning, you know." She told him before sighing. "I'm guessing you already met Danforth, he is my twin brother."

"Oh God." Greg said covering his face before he remembered. "But you don't have the last name."

"That is easily answered; Darcy in her teenage rebellion ran to America and changed her last name." Mycroft said with hidden anger there.

"I'm a bit like my twin, as in good with computers it was not that hard, Sherlock was pretty proud sent me a skull as a present." Darcy said with a smile. Greg saw the proud smile in her face.

"I did call you for something besides the family reunion." Mycroft told her.

"How did you guys meet?" Darcy asked Greg, who looked at her.

"I give the cases to Sherlock." He told her.

"Huh, did he kidnapped you too?" she asked him and Greg tried really hard not to blush. "No need to answer I can tell, really My you could try something normal you know. He kidnapped John too and currently James."

"You've met John and James?" Greg asked thinking about the 007 and the army doctor.

"Hmm…yes." She told him.

"Darcy." Mycroft said.

"What I'm trying to get to know your lover?" she told him. "Plus, I know what you want to ask and the question is still no."

"You have more potential than being the P.A. to a bunch of so called superheroes." He told her.

"They're my friends and I love being there." she told him before she stood up. "It was nice meeting you Greg, I think my time is up, hope we can talk some other time. Mycroft." Darcy told him and looked at Mycroft just nodding her head before going out of the café.

"You know she must really like being there." Greg told Mycroft. "She seemed nice."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Another crime scene and Greg was standing next to John.

"Sherlock will find the killer." John told him.

"Hmm…no it's not that, well it is, but it's something else." Greg told him.

"Want to talk about it."

"Have you met Darcy Lewis?" Greg asked.

"Sherlock's baby sister, yes I have she is different." John said with a smile. "Don't tell me Mycroft had you kidnapped her?" At seeing his face John sighed.

"She seemed nice." Greg told him.

"Out of the three youngest she is a bit more like Mycroft in the career choices; she was studying Political Science." John told him. "I think that's the reason Mycroft wanted her working for him."

"Two Holmes; in Politics now that is a scary thought." Greg said and John laughed.

"John!" Sherlock yelled and John smiled before moving. As Greg saw Sherlock and John, he wondered what would happened if all the Holmes siblings where in one room together, he shuddered at the thought.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter, who should I do next James? Or John? Don't forget to review. **


	3. Meeting James Bond

**Family Oddness **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the chapter. I want to thank **_**Raychaell Dionzeros, Guest1, scythe 195 and Guest2**_** for the review, so James Bond is next.**

Disclaimer:** I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Family Oddness **

**Three: Meeting James Bond **

Q was working on something important (aka)fixing Bond's damaged weapons. He really couldn't give 007 weapons or anything really without him either bringing back damage or not at all. He should really just be thankful that he actually brought something. The fact that they had been shagging for a couple of months and dating(even if they were in denial) did not change the fact that 007 not bringing back his equipment didn't annoy him at all. He heard the minions murmur and he looked up to see 007 coming his way.

"Dear, Q." James told him.

"007." Q answered.

"I was thinking about having dinner today." James told him and he knew it was an invitation for them to be together. He was about to answer when there was a beep. "What's that?"

"My phone I do hope you know what that is." Q answered and wondered exactly who it was and he opened the text.

_Broke into your flat, making dinner; you better come eat. _

_Love D _

James looked at Q and how he smiled brightly as he read the message and he was about to move to the side to read it. He actually wanted to go to dinner with the boffin. He liked him and for once in his life he wanted a relationship with someone so much and he had it.

"Sorry, Bond can't, I have something important to do." Q answered and James looked at him.

"Very well, some other time." James said and walked away but he was wondering _'what'_ or exactly _'who'_ made Q smile like that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Q opened the door to his flat and he could smell the food.

"You know when someone breaks in this is not what I expect." He says and he sees as his baby sister a few minutes younger that he will milk forever.

"I've missed you Danforth." Darcy told him.

"Missed you too, Darcy." He told her. "Now, what are you doing here I thought you were with the Avengers?"

"Came with Jane to a scientist convention and her plus one. I couldn't be in the same apartment as Jane and Thor." Darcy told him.

"I like knowing I'm your way out." Danforth told her just to get punched.

"Please, I didn't want to go to Mycroft or I would have to deal with him trying to get me to quit my job." Darcy told him and he understood what she meant. "I'm not going to our parents that is all I know and John and Sherlock are still in the honeymoon phase for me to actually go in there, I'm trying to run away from that."

"Sherlock is just delighted that John forgave him." Dan told her.

"True, but John did punched him, I so should have let him borrowed my taser." Darcy said with a laugh.

"He would have gotten you back eventually."

"So, how are you and your Agent?" Darcy asked him. Danforth looked at the window.

"We're just sleeping together." Danforth told her.

"Bullshit!" Darcy told him. "You are in love with him and dating him too."

"Am not." Danforth told her.

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too, come on admit it you love your Agent."

"He doesn't do relationships." Danforth tells her.

"Maybe he'll change his mind for you." Darcy said.

"I doubt it." Danforth said. "Now let's go eat."

"Fine." Darcy told him. "Maybe you should tell him."

"I doubt it; he would run away faster than Thor can swing his hammer." Danforth told her and Darcy smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

James was getting cranky and pretty much pissed. Four days! It had been four days since he had seen Q and the young man always had an excuse to not see him and it was breaking him.

"You do realize Q has a life outside of you." Alec told him.

"We have not seen each other for four days." James told him.

"You mean you haven't shagged for four days, must be a record for you." Alec told him. James just glared at him.

"He is texting someone." James said out of nowhere.

"Hmm….so this time it will be you been left not the other time around, you should have told him." Alec told him.

"Shut-up." James said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

James was going to surprise Q in his flat since he was still living out of hotels and this would be much faster and he also wanted answers. As he walked into the flat, he noticed that there was something different about the flat. He noticed when he went into the kitchen that there was more food in there than natural since he knew that Danforth didn't know how to cook at all and all he ate was take out. He heard the door open and he was going to surprise his lover when he saw the person, who looked at him with wide eyes.

#

Darcy was coming from the party, she actually had fun and done magic for the Avengers with the stuck up people, she was proud. She was also happy to see her BFF being incredibly happy with Thor. She got a cab back to Danforth's and she was tired and ready to just go to sleep. When she opened the door and she froze when she saw the man standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." James said ready to take out his gun.

"I'm staying here and I know Danforth; so buddy I know you don't live here." Darcy told him and James looked at the young woman who knew Q real name. Darcy began to look at him and it took her a few more minutes to put things together but she could see everything about the man and the gun he was hiding in his person.

"It seems I got into the wrong flat." James said feeling the anger there he didn't know that Q_, 'his_ Q' was seeing someone a woman too, he knew they were just going to bed and he had hoped for more but the boffin could have told him.

"Oh please, you're the guy that my brother won't shut-up about." Darcy said. James looked at her.

"Brother?" James asked.

"Yes, I'm Darcy Holmes I'm pretty sure you already met our other brothers." Darcy told him. James remembered very well the visit and the kidnapping from the other Holmes.

"Bond, James Bond." James said. "You're the one that ran away to America." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"At your service." Darcy said.

"You told me your brother told you about me." James said.

"I didn't say they were good things, you're the one that won't bring equipment whole and all of that." Darcy said. "But I'm betting you do that just to annoy him, don't you think you're old enough to stop pulling at his _'metaphorical pigtails.'_ I'm not saying you should stop his rants are hilarious but still."

"I'm not pulling his pigtails." James told her.

"Please." Darcy said moving in the kitchen and getting some of the frozen lasagna. "You want some?"

"Why not?" James said wanting to know the young Holmes female since she wasn't like Danforth, or Sherlock or Mycroft.

"Great." Darcy told him. She put the whole plate since in, she was pretty sure that Danforth was going to arrive any second now. She put the lasagna on the plate and served it to him.

"Here you go, dude." Darcy said.

"Thank-you." James said, he wanted to observe the new Holmes, he had met the other two and he obviously knew Q but this Holmes was different, he knew because this one showed emotions, he's not saying that Q didn't because he did but not as much as Darcy did.

"So, what are you doing here?" Darcy asked.

"Came to visit Q." James said.

"Liar, you wanted to see who he was with because he has been avoiding you." Darcy said with a smirk on his face. "I may not be like my brothers but I can still read people or there emotions and you looked like you wanted to rip my head off when you saw me here."

"Dar…James what are you doing here?" Danforth asked as he walked into the flat.

"Sup, big brother I'm here meeting your boyfriend getting ready to tell embarrassing stories." Darcy told him with a wink.

"Darcy!" Danforth told her and she moved to the side and gave him a quick kiss in the cheek.

"Look at that, I have to go to sleep before I leave tomorrow." Darcy told him.

"Wait! you're leaving already?" Danforth asked.

"Yes, Tony and Bruce need Jane for something so I'm leaving tomorrow." She told him.

"You didn't visit Sherlock or Mycroft." Danforth said and James looked at the twins and he saw they had that trait of touching their hair when nervous.

"Yes, I did, I got the Mycroft special and I just popped in to say hi to Sherlock." Darcy said. "Now, it was nice meeting you James, hope to see you the next time I come home."

"It was nice meeting you Darcy." James said.

"Try not to make so much noise." Darcy sign-song as she went into the guest room. Danforth blushed hard and James chuckled.

"I like your sister." James told Q.

"Not as much as me, I hope." Q told him.

"No one could replace my Quartermaster." James told him before pulling Q and kissing the daylights out of him. When they finally pulled up from air, Danforth looked at James.

"You were jealous." Q said with a smile and James just pulled him back for a kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the morning Darcy was ready to leave and had eaten breakfast before she saw that James came out of the room in a pair of his pajamas.

"I didn't know you had clothes here." Darcy said.

"Liar." James told her and Darcy chuckled.

"I made breakfast already, so get a plate." She told him.

"Morning." Danforth said with a smile.

"Woo…eat breakfast." Darcy told him.

"You're leaving today." Danforth told her.

"Yeah." Darcy told him. She checked her phone.

_John tells me. I should wish you luck on your trip back on New York-SH_

Darcy laughed and showed the text to Danforth who smiled.

_I'll visit you next time, when I come back, send many hugs to John-DH _

She text back.

"You know…" Danforth didn't finish when James said something.

"A black car just arrived at your door." James said.

"Mycroft." Danforth and Darcy said at the same time.

"That sounds weird." James told them.

"Well I guess I should get downstairs so I can go." Darcy told them. "I promised Jane and Thor, I would meet them in the airport."

"I'm going to miss you." Danforth said and Darcy hugged him tight.

"I'm going to miss you too, don't forget to text me and we'll have our monthly _'hack-off'_ soon." She told him.

"That still sounds wrong." Danforth told her.

"I know." Darcy said and turned to James. "Well it was nice to meet you, I suppose I'll be seeing you more of you now, if Mycroft and Sherlock give you a hard time text me." Darcy told him.

"It was nice meeting you too." James said.

"Now remember if you hurt my brother I will taze you and probably ask a God to take you down with his hammer." Darcy said with a smile that told James that she actually meant it.

"Very well." James told her.

#

Darcy grabbed her bags and walked downstairs and the door was opened by the driver. Inside Anthea was sitting inside.

"Hey Anthea make sure to tell my darling big brother, I was good." Darcy told her brothers PA.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Meeting John Watson

**Family Oddness **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Raychaell Dionzeros, Guest and Guest2, and Vaughn Tyler **_**for the review. So I guess its John's turn to meet Darcy isn't it. So this way before the Thor thing this is just before. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Family Oddness **

**Four: Meeting John Watson **

Darcy and Danforth were both tired and they wanted to get away from their eldest brother. Darcy had come to London before she had to go to an internship and Danforth was currently happy being the new R in MI6, so both of them were incredibly happy. They decided to go to their older brother's flat and by visit they meant they were going to be breaking into his flat.

"How long do you think, it's going to take him?" Darcy asked Danforth as they walked up the stairs.

"Longer than necessary the case I believe is an 8." Danforth told her.

"Good thing Mrs. Hudson isn't here, she would probably freak out." Darcy said. They knew all about the people their brother lived with.

"I wanted to meet her." Danforth said.

"I want to meet Watson, meet the man that has our brother all loopy." Darcy said as she picked the lock to the door.

"You really think so?" Danforth asked as they walked inside. They both looked at the flat and saw the kitchen.

"Well its Sherlock's place alright." Darcy said.

"The Skull didn't tell you that." Danforth told her with a smirk.

"Oh shut it, I'll go see if they have some tea, we did bring some milk right?" Darcy asked. They had gone to the market first knowing their brother wouldn't have something in the flat they would need.

"Yes." Danforth said and went to put the milk in the fridge, when he opens the door, he closed it. "There is a head in the fridge."

"Really?" Darcy said and opened the door. "Huh, there is male too, in his sixties…"

"I don't really want to know all the specifics about it; I can see them you know." Danforth told her.

"Awe…party-popper." Darcy pouted.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

John and Sherlock were coming rather happy with the end of the case; John was just happy to get back home and rest for a few hours and maybe order something to eat. He was about to open the door, when Sherlock pulled him behind.

"Sherlock?" John said and looked at Sherlock's face to see that the door to their flat was open. John tried not to groan.

"So will you be staying outside or are you coming in?" That was a female voice; John knew that was a female voice.

"Were you not in America?" Sherlock asked walking inside the flat and John walked in behind him, and god is that food he smelled actually home-cooked. John looked around to see a young man in his laptop and he was pale with curly hair almost as messy as Sherlock's.

"On vacation." The voice said and John turned around to see a young woman standing there, she was pale, with dark curly hair, blue eyes cover under glasses just like the young man in sofa.

"You could have gone to Mycroft's." Sherlock said.

"Nope." Darcy said with a smile, her eyes landed on John and she smiled brighter and moved toward him. "Oh my gosh, you must be Doctor John Watson."

"I…uh…hullo?" John said.

"Darcy, I believe we are confusing the good Doctor." Danforth said. "Which reminds me, I got you better protection for your computer the last one was rather dreadful."

"Oh for…John, Danforth and Darcy Holmes they're my younger siblings." Sherlock said.

"There are more of you." John said before he blushed. "Sorry…why didn't you tell me you had more siblings?"

"Didn't come up." Sherlock answered.

"That and Danforth works and I live in America." Darcy told him. "I made food, if you two are hungry."

"I'll help you." John said.

"Thanks, I like you." She told him with a bright smile. Sherlock just sat on his sofa and looked at his younger brother. Danforth looked back at him.

"Running away from Mycroft I see, I hope both of you realize he comes here to make a pest of himself more often." Sherlock told him.

"We took the lesser of two evils." Darcy answered. Darcy and John passed the plates to everyone before they sat down, John on his couch and both of the Holmes twins.

"What do you do?" John asked.

"I work in MI6 that is all I can tell you." Danforth answered.

"I study in Culver, Political Science." Darcy said.

"So you live in America." John said.

"Darcy ran away to get away from Mycroft's shadow." Sherlock said.

"Still don't regret it, changed the last name too, it's Lewis in America and Holmes here, people tend to be idiots in some things." Darcy told John and he could see how they were related now.

"Ah." John said.

"I read your blog, it's awesome." Darcy told John. John smirked at Sherlock, who pouted at that.

"I would think you would have less time on your hands with your studies, than reading John's blog." Sherlock told her.

"Sherlock!" John said.

"I do have time, don't pout brother I read your blog too, help me on one of my assignments." Darcy told him.

"I do enjoy the way you tell about your adventures." Danforth told John.

"Thank-you." John said. "So, how long will you be staying for vacation?" John asked Darcy.

"Hm…few days I have to go to New Mexico anyway starting my internship, with an astrophysicist."

"I still cannot believe you will go with someone so out of your field." Danforth told her.

"Well. Mycroft told me he could get me an internship, but I am not owing him favors." Darcy told Danforth. "I was the only one that applied for the internship too, what's the worst that can happen?"

#

John sat on his couch typing out his new blog, but he kept looking in a way to Sherlock's younger siblings. They seemed a little different from Sherlock and from Mycroft as well. Well Danforth seemed to be just as emotionally shut, but Darcy would smile and laugh easily. But he was actually seeing the interaction, Sherlock didn't treat his younger siblings like he treated Mycroft, he actually seemed to care for the younger ones.

"Oh, it seems we're getting pick up." Danforth said.

"Wow, seriously." Darcy said getting up and she looked at the black car parked outside. "I guess, we'll see you guys some other time."

"It was nice meeting you John." Danforth said.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you." Darcy said with a smile. "Bye, Sherlock." Sherlock just nodded their way.

As he saw them leave in the car, John turned to look at Sherlock.

"They seemed nice." John told him.

"I'm aware." Sherlock told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note:** This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. The Kidnapping Incident

**Family Oddness **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Vaughn Tyler and Guest **_**for the reviews. So after much though on, who Darcy would be pair with I decided on Steve/Darcy pairing, which will be important in later shots.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BEAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Family Oddness **

**Five: The Kidnapping Incident **

Darcy and Jane were currently in a jail cell together tied to chairs for the dramatic effect and they both had bruises on their faces from the hits to make them pass out.

"D…do you know where we are?" Jane asked Darcy.

"We're going to be okay, Jane." Darcy told her being a bit stronger. Her eyes were looking around the room trying to get information of her currently location. She knew they were not in Puente Antiguo, she also knew that she had been drugged and it had been a strong one, since it had taken her a few more minutes than usual to wake up and it could have been the way that they were moved so easily.

She just hope, the Avenger's got here or S.H.I.E.L.D. Darcy began to wonder how they got into the predicament which reminded her on how wonderful her days had been if not by Jane's great idea. She also wondered that if the eyes that Mycroft had on her would help.

#

_It began a few days ago Jane was in a Science High, something that worried Darcy and Thor because it meant that Jane would ignore him. She wanted to open the Bifrost but she wanted to make it human-made so that they wouldn't have to rely on Heimdallr and just in-case the Bifrost got broken again, Thor wouldn't get stuck on the other side. Darcy looked at her BFF and wonder how long it would take. The elevator doors opened and out of it came out her favorite person, none other than Steve Rogers. _

"_Steve! what are you doing on this part of the woods?" Darcy asked. _

"_I…I brought you some food." Steve said with a cute smile. "I heard you haven't gotten out of here much." _

"_Thank-you Steve." Darcy said with a smile and grabbed the bag, which she could smell had her favorite Chinese food inside. _

"_You're welcome." Steve told her. "Well…-he began scratching the back of his head-I guess I'll see you later." _

"_Again, thank-you Steve." She said and got on her tippy-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek that had him blushing before he left with a small smile. _

#

"Well, it seems you are both awake." Darcy and Jane looked up to see a man standing there, they couldn't see half of his face, since it was covered with a Doctor's mask and the only thing they could see was the eyes they were hollowed no emotion at all, he was pale and looked sickly. Darcy began to look at him trying to deduce him, which she felt terrible because it took her longer and she made a bit more mistakes than her brothers if she was in too much of a hurry like now. She knew he was going to drug them again if the syringe he had was any indication.

"What do you want with us?" Darcy asked.

"Hmm…with you not much, the Avenger's PA." the Doctor told her. "But my boss wants the information on the Bifrost."

"You're not getting anything." Jane said.

"You better let us go!" Darcy told him, just to get slapped and it made Jane screamed.

"Don't touch her!" Jane said. The Doctor suddenly jabbed Darcy in the neck with the needle, than did the same thing to Jane knocking them out.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Q was fixing James broken equipment and he was breathing trying not to kick his boyfriend's ass.

"Q." James told him. Q was about to answer but his personal phone vibrated. He grabbed it and his eyes went wide.

_Darcy has gone missing-MH_

"Shit." Q said and dropped the weapons before he went to get his computer so he could start searching for his twin. He just hoped to God that S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't stupid enough to take her IPod away again.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Darcy has gone missing, which is technically saying that she has gotten kidnapped." Q told him. His phone vibrated again, James was the one to read the message.

_Don't bother with the IPod it was left in the scene-SH _

"Damn it." Q said. Q wanted to send James to America to find his sister, he was pretty sure Sherlock would want to go and Mycroft would be drying to go _'borrowed'_ to the CIA just so he could find Darcy. But at the moment Q was really cursing Darcy's independent streak because with changing her name they couldn't just go and help her.

"How could she be kidnapped, doesn't she live in the Avengers Tower?" James asked even if he didn't believe that the place wasn't the most secure place, but from what Darcy had told them it was supposed to be safe.

"Doctor Jane Foster, has been doing research on the Bifrost the portal that opens the realm to Asgard, where Thor is from. In doing so Darcy sent me a text telling me she would be returning to New Mexico for some research with her." Q told him.

"How does Mycroft know about the kidnapping, wouldn't S.H.I.E.L.D. keep it between them and the Avengers."

"Pfft…Darcy may have run away to America but that doesn't mean Mycroft doesn't keep an eye on her." Q told him. "Now we just have to give clues to the Avengers to find both women."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It took two weeks for the Avengers to find Darcy and Jane and it had mostly to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. they had wasted an entire week telling them that both women were fine because their satellites and trackers said that. It happened in a meeting, where Steve and Thor were questioning Director Fury, who was telling them that Jane and Darcy were safe and the screen behind him had lighted up with the word: WRONG!

Written a few times until Tony hacked and the place was showed empty and slowly they had been given clues to where both women could be and they ended up being in Chicago with a scientist who was jealous of Dr. Foster. Thor had been pissed off and if a few guards were electrocuted no one said anything or if Steve was a bit more brutal they made no mention of it.

#

Darcy felt someone grab her and she was ready to kick them and fight.

"Darcy, Darcy it's me Steve."

"Steve?" she said opening her eyes and seeing the Captain looking at her with a worried expression.

"You're alright, now." He told her.

"Thanks, where's my IPod." She told him and closed her eyes again. Steve smiled at her a bit.

#

In the Quinjet, where Jane had been check over by Dr. Banner and Darcy had gotten the same treatment even if she kept telling everyone that she was fine, even if everyone could see the bruises in her face and around her arms. Darcy was laying her head in Steve's shoulder, when her phone began to ring crazily.

"Oh I think that is your brother Taser." Tony told her.

"Did you guys call him?" she asked him.

"No he called and Phil answered, he had to inform your brother's husband that you had gotten kidnapped and that we were looking for you, he has been calling almost every hour since." Bruce told her. Darcy sighed and grabbed her phone.

"Hey, Myc." She said. Everyone saw her winced a few times. They were paying attention since it was rare to see her talking to her family, Jane was the only one to know a bit more about them and she was worried.

"I'm fine, just a little bit of bruises." She lied to him because she looked like a giant bruise. "I'm not lying... Myc I have to work.. I can't just….I know I was kidnapped... but I'm fine and I think I'm backed-up at work….No, I'm not leaving my job are you insane?"

"No, you can't go." Jane said worried grabbing her friend's hand, Darcy didn't pay attention though.

"Fine." Darcy said defeated. "I'll go home for two weeks and that is it before I get back here, okay I'll see you then." She clicked.

"So, you're leaving?" Steve told her and he was disappointed.

"I have too, just for two weeks you guys will be fine for two weeks, right?" Darcy asked worried.

"It's fine, Blue Eyes." Tony told her. "Do you want to take my private plane?"

"No it's alright, Tony." She told him. She grabbed her phone and typed out a message.

_Going home, think I can crash at your place, don't want to stay with Mycroft-DH_

She laid her head back down in Steve's shoulder who was just happy. She got the message immediately.

_Yes, I'll have my ex-room ready-JW_

"Awesome." She whispered.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. This will have a follow-up, don't forget to review.**


	6. The Drug Bust

**Family Oddness **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Raychaell Dionzeros , Vaughn Tyler and Guest**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Family Oddness **

**Six: The Drug Bust **

Steve was currently training in the gym like always but this time his mind was on someone in particular.

"Want to destroy more punching bags?" Tony asked.

"Hey, Tony." Steve said stopping his brutalization of the punching bag.

"What's wrong Cap? You're all serious since Blue Eyes left." Tony said.

"Do you think her brother or family will convince her to quit?" Steve asked. Tony smiled, he of all people knew, he was pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D. had no idea, who Darcy was actually related too. So in all honesty he was one of the only people able to answer the question.

"Well, you've heard Jane, Darcy doesn't listen to her brothers much." Tony said. "I doubt she will stay away, she loves us too much."

"Yeah." Steve says with a goofy grin that made Tony smirk.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Darcy looked at 221B as they had arrived. Mycroft had sent a black car to pick her up and she knew that she was in a way safer.

"We're here Ms. Holmes." Johnson the driver told her as he opened the door for her.

"Oh right, thank you Johnson." She told him. Johnson grabbed her luggage and gave it to her as she rolled it to the front of the door. She knocked on it and the door was opened by Mrs. Hudson.

"Hullo, dear can I help you?" Mrs. Hudson asked she noticed that the young lady had a pair of sunglasses and had her face hidden by the hood.

"Hi, my name is Darcy; I'm looking for either John or Sherlock." She said.

"Darcy you're here." She heard John say. "Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, Darcy is Sherlock's younger sister, Danforth's twin; she is going to be staying with us for the next two weeks."

"Oh, it's alright dear, well come in, come in." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile and hugged her, Darcy tried not to wince. John help her with her luggage and they climbed up to the living room where Sherlock was already in his thinking pose, when he saw Darcy he began to try and figure out all of her injuries.

"Don't you want to take off your sunglasses dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Um…yeah." She said and took them off, Mrs. Hudson gasped and John looked at her, even Sherlock showed a bit of emotion before he hid it.

"My God!, what the hell did they do to you?" John asked getting into Doctor Mode immediately.

"I'm fine, just a bit of bruising." Darcy told him.

"You got backhanded, five times, someone injected you in the neck a total of seven times, your arm was hit by a baseball bat and they landed blows in your upper body. I do not believe that is the cause for the word fine." Sherlock told her and she knew that was his way of caring.

"Sit down." John told her.

"Thanks." Darcy told him as she sat and sighed.

"Do you need anything dear?"

"It's fine Mrs. Hudson, thank you for worrying." Darcy told her.

"Did your Dr. Foster suffer the same?" John asked as he came back with some pills for the pain.

"No, I got hit more because I wouldn't stop talking, but she's fine with her Prince and all." Darcy said taking the pills and water.

"What did they do to the scientist?" John asked her.

"Um…Steve…I mean Captain America and Thor took care of all of it from what I heard." Darcy told them.

"You should go rest for a while." John told her.

"Doctor Orders?" She says.

"Yes." John tells her.

"Okay." She tells him and walks over to go up to the room. John looked at Sherlock.

"Mycroft asked her to leave her job." Sherlock told him.

"Is she going too?" John asked.

"No."

"I shouldn't be surprised." John told him with a fond smile.

#

Darcy was in the bedroom and she smiled at how neat it was she laid down on the bed tired. She grabbed her cell-phone when it vibrated.

_Welcome back home, baby sister-Q_

She smiled and typed back.

_Good to be back, going to sleep a while-DH_

She smiled, and began to close her eyes as the sleep began to take her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"John, we have case." Sherlock said with glee which made John smile.

"Okay, I'm going to inform Darcy so she knows that we're out." John told him.

"Hurry!" Sherlock told him and went to change.

John shook his head and climbed up the stairs to his room knock on the door and when he didn't receive an answer he opened the door and saw that Darcy was sleeping, he really hated waking her up.

"Darcy." he whispered and she woke up immediately with sleepy eyes. It told him enough of her sleeping schedule on her job.

"Y...yesh." she told him.

"Sherlock and I will be leaving on a case, we'll be back in a few hours, and Mrs. Hudson will be downstairs if you need anything."

"Okay." She said and closed her eyes again falling asleep immediately. John pulled one of the covers on her and walked back downstairs. He didn't know what it was that made him all paternal with the youngest Holmes, he had done the same thing for Danforth a few months previous when he had been too exhausted and James had not been in London.

#

"You know that he is going to withhold evidence." Donovan said with a sneer to Lestrade. Sherlock and John had just left the crime scene which included a man having an affair, and the wife who also seemed to be having an affair both killed in very weird circumstances they were trying to find out the rest put the pieces together to find out who killed who.

"I know, drug bust." Lestrade said and Donovan got this glint of glee.

"I'll get the team ready." she said with a smile ready to get the others.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Darcy woke up and she remembered that John and Sherlock were out because of a case. She got up slowly and felt her stomach grumble, she grabbed her bag and went downstairs, and she didn't want to take the chance of not being arm by her taser.

"You know I didn't think that the jet-lag was going to be that bad." Darcy grabbed her taser and pointed it at Danforth who was sitting there. Danforth looked at her and saw the bruises.

"Jesus! You can't scare me like that." Darcy told him. "What are you doing here shouldn't you be in MI6?"

"Took some hours off." Danforth told her. "Jesus, what the hell did they do to you?"

"Just a few bruises." Darcy said.

"Just….your almost purple and green." Danforth told her. "If those idiots had only checked your whereabouts and not lied to the Avengers you would have gotten home sooner."

"Look, S.H.I.E.L.D. is like that, I know what I signing up for." Darcy told Danforth.

"I suppose, I brought food because I can guess you must be starving." Danforth told her.

"I am thanks." She tells him. Danforth is about to ask her something else when her cell-phone rings. Danforth sees the way she practically drops her bag to get to her phone to answer.

"You kno…" he doesn't finish when Darcy raises a finger to stop him.

"H…hello?" she says. "Hey Steve, how are you?"

"I'm fine…fine, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Steve says from the other side, he had been trying to get some food, when Darcy had come to mind.

"I'm fine, just you know here with my brothers and stuff." She said and smiled goofily that had Q's jaw dropping since he had not seen that ever, sure Darcy had relationships that all three brothers had taken care of but this was something else.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just great I'm very happy you called." She said.

"Really?" Steve asked, he didn't notice that Clint had come in and seen him on the phone with that goofy grin that he was wearing.

"Yes, I mean….you know." She said nervously, than she remembered something. "How's Jane?"

"She's fine, with Thor." Steve told her. Q knew she wouldn't listen so he served the plates with their food, which James if he had been there would have been surprised but the man had gone with Alec out for some male friend time(shooting range).

"Good…good, so what did you do today?"

"In the gym."

Darcy was about to say something funny when the door slammed open and people came inside, she screamed.

"Darcy! Darcy! Are alright?" Steve asked in panic thinking something bad could have happened to her. Too bad for him Darcy had dropped her phone.

"What the hell?" Q said all of the Scotland Yard or the drug bust team looked at the two of them surprised to see someone there. Lestrade noticed them.

"Danforth, Darcy?" Lestrade said and he finally looked at Darcy. "Dear, God!"

"What are all of you doing here?" Danforth asked.

"We're looking for the Freak and his lapdog." Donovan said and Lestrade groaned.

"We're trying to get some evidence we think Sherlock is withholding." Lestrade said.

"He isn't here." Darcy told him.

"Darcy, the phone." Q said remembering.

"Shite." She said and grabbed the phone pulling it to her ear.

"Darcy! Are you alright answer me!" Steve said and Clint was getting ready to call in the team.

"Steve…Steve…Steve…calm down." Darcy said.

"Darcy, you screamed." He told her.

"Yeah, sorry about that apparently I can't be surprised yet." She said and threw a glare at the team but not Lestrade who looked sheepish. "It seems some idiots tried to be funny."

"Are you certain?" Steve asked her.

"Yes, don't go calling the team together." she says. "I'll call you later Steve thanks for worrying."

"If you're sure, bye Darcy."

"Bye, Steve." She said with a smile, when she clicked the phone she turned to the group.

"So... Steve?" Lestrade said.

"No…no we're just friends." Darcy said and both Lestrade and Q shared a knowing look.

"Who are you?" Donovan asked.

"It shouldn't be hard to figure it out Donovan." The voice made everyone turn to see Sherlock and John standing there.

"I don't know she is all bruise up, maybe you decided to beat on girls now." Donovan told him.

"Excuse me?" Darcy said.

"Well he is a freak." Donovan said.

"He's our brother!" Darcy and Danforth said at the same time and that caused everyone to stare at them.

"There's more of you." One of the officers asked. Darcy and Danforth looked at each other and smirked and both John and Lestrade knew that look. Sherlock didn't say anything at all either; he just sat down in his chair.

"As you can see I don't have evidence, you can go Lestrade." Sherlock told him.

"Fine, do you have any information." Lestrade said.

"Boring." Sherlock told him. "The husband and wife had the same lover, the wife had pictures of her friend to make everyone believe her lover was a man unknown that her husband had the same lover, when said lover knew she was going to be found out she killed them both, you will find said lover with her mother."

"Alright, then let's go." Lestrade said. "Bye, Sherlock, John, Danforth and Darcy." he believed that Darcy or Danforth would defend Sherlock but that had not being the case, it worried him.

"Darcy, are you alright?" John asked

"Oh she's fine, John before Lestrade and his team came she was talking on the phone with..." Danforth said with a smile as he got swatted.

"Shut-up." Darcy said. "Anyway, Danforth brought food for us."

"Oh come on, is not like is bad it's nice that the _'heroes'_ worry about you, or should a say a particular soldier does."

"Isn't that…"

"Captain America, Steve Rogers." Sherlock answered.

"Oh my god, we're just friends." Darcy said. "Now let it go."

Danforth raised his hands in surrender and Sherlock ignored them but for some reason John knew that both of them wouldn't let that little thing go away. He just hoped that Mycroft didn't find out and sighed because he knew he was asking for a miracle.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	7. Making New Friends

**Family Oddness **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank _Raychaell Dionzeros and Nala_ for the reviews, I also want to thank those that are favoring and following the story. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Family Oddness **

**Seven: Making New Friends **

It had been a week since Darcy had come home to London and she was getting antsy and that meant bored. Thankfully for John, she asked Tony to send her all her paper work she needed to work on and she was doing that, making appointment's for the Avengers and Tony, making sure everything was right with the world. Even from all the way in London she had JARVIS remind her scientist to eat. She had scared all three said scientist that she had to do an evil laugh from the phone that JARVIS projected.

#

"Now I suppose, I should go." Mycroft told his siblings, who he had come to check on. He would never admit it but he was thankful to Dr. Watson since with his care and Mrs. Hudson Darcy didn't have that many bruises anymore and they were leaving her body easily.

"Hmph." Sherlock said and ignored him.

"See, ya." Darcy said as she was typing in her computer.

"Before I leave, Darcy."

"Yes." She told him.

"Gregory has asked me to ask you, to leave his Sergeant alone."

"I haven't done anything." Darcy said and an evil smirk got into her face.

"Of course, may I remind you she is in law enforcement and she could accuse you of harassment?"

"She should act more professional." Darcy said. "Plus all I did say was excuse me nothing more and everyone saw that night that is all I did."

"I have another question, when will we meet your Captain, he seems like an interesting fellow the man out of time."

"First of all he isn't my Captain, we are just friends and I am his P.A. you won't be meeting him do I make myself clear, the last thing I need is the Captain receiving one of your calling cards."

"It was simply a question."

"You and I both know it was not, now go don't you have a meeting it would be a shame if you were late." Darcy told him. Mycroft rolled his eyes at his sibling's immaturity. John put a cup of tea at her side and sat down on his chair.

"What are you doing to Sgt. Donovan?" John asked.

"Nothing." Darcy said and saw the look that he was giving her.

"Fine, Danforth and I are having a game, sadly for Miss Donovan she happens to be the target, when we're done we'll leave her alone." Darcy said, she and Q had been having fun messing with the lights and certain bills that should have been paid that didn't and cut some lights.

"How long does you game last?"

"Their games last until Darcy leaves back to New York or they get bored, so Donovan will be getting late to work and having rows with many things she needs." Sherlock told John.

"Ah." John said.

"Don't worry John, it's nothing dangerous, she just got in our bad side." Darcy said. "Plus, I was bored and so was Danforth, he had some time off."

"Alright." John said and he tried to hide a smile, really it helped make them seem related. Darcy smiled before her phone rang and she smiled before she got up to answer the call.

"Is your Captain calling, this is the twentieth call since you been here." Sherlock told her.

"Shut-it, I just don't talk to Steve you know." Darcy said and went upstairs. She didn't even notice that she didn't decline anything.

"You, Danforth and Mycroft are acting like jealous older brothers." John told Sherlock. He knew since Mycroft was asking Greg about anything he could find about Darcy's relationship with Steve Rogers, Sherlock made certain comments and John knew from James that Danforth was doing some checks on Captain America.

"We are not jealous of a man who doesn't understand anything about this time." Sherlock told him and pouted.

"Of course not." John said affectionately.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Q was making a new improvement to the computer system while he and James were alone, when his cell-phone rang; James grabbed the phone knowing his partner wouldn't.

"It's yours brother." James said.

"Which one?" Q asked.

"Really?" James asked.

"Okay, what does it say?" Q said as his hands flew through the keys.

_He called her again-SH_

"I doubt your sister will appreciate this." James said, but Q was ignoring him.

"This is the twenty-first call, I know Dr. Foster called her twice, so has Tony Stark, Mr. Rogers has another interest in Darcy and it's not a just friendly one." Q says.

"You three do realize she is an adult." James said.

"Doesn't matter." Q said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When Darcy is making dinner for her and John because she is certain Sherlock will not eat because of a case. There is a knock on the door.

"Sherlock, John?" Darcy hears the voice she comes out of the kitchen to see a woman standing there with reddish brown hair. "Oh hello."

"Hi, Sherlock and John are not home." Darcy tells her with a smile.

"Oh, um…I came to leave something for Sherlock." She told her. Darcy looked at her.

"Oh, you must be Molly Hopper." Darcy said.

"Yes…um, you know about me?"

"Yeah." Darcy says than remembers. "I'm Darcy Holmes by the way Sherlock's younger sister."

"Really, I didn't know he had a sister." Molly said than blush. "No…not that there's something wrong with that."

"Don't worry about it, Molly, I don't live in London, I live in the USA, in New York." Darcy said. "Come in, you can leave the fingers and toes in the fridge."

"Oh." Molly says surprised, which at the same time she thinks she shouldn't be since all the Holmes siblings seemed to have that ability to read minds. "What are you making?" Molly asks out of curiosity.

"Oh you know some steak and potatoes, it's mostly for John and I since I know Sherlock won't eat, God this is pretty hard."

"You don't like cooking?" Molly asks her.

"Oh not that, it's just." Darcy stops. "Well I'm kind of used to feeding a lot of people and most of them eat seconds and probably thirds, making for only two is very different."

"Oh." Moly says sitting down. "So, what do you do? If you don't mind me asking." Molly says blushing a little.

"Not at all, if Sherlock and John trust you I guess your trust worthy, I work with the Avengers."

"The Avengers?" Molly says surprise, "You mean the superheroes?"

"Yup, but don't go and say anything if anyone asks I work for Tony Stark only." Darcy says with a smile.

"Oh that must be existing." Molly says.

"Oh you know, just doing what I can." Darcy says. "You're a pathologist?"

"Yes." Molly says she is worried that the talk will become awkward because in her experience that always happens. What she doesn't expect is question about her job, and the fact that Darcy seems to be interested and isn't asking to just be polite. Molly replies to all the questions and they begin to talk and talk.

#

"Darcy made food and you should not complain." Sherlock told John.

"I'm not complaining, I do get hungry you know." John told him as he opened the door he saw Darcy and Molly talking and drinking coffee.

"Hey, John." Darcy says with a smile. "Did you guys solve the crime?"

"Yes."

"Hi….Hi John, Sherlock." Molly said.

"Hey, Molly." John said, Sherlock nodded her way before getting to the couch.

"Don't you have a date with Dimmock, today?" Sherlock asks her and Molly gasps.

"Oh…oh my, I'm almost late." Molly tells them. "Bye, guys, it was nice to meet you Darcy, I'll call you."

"Bye, Molly Good luck on your date." Darcy told her as Molly left. "Wow, she's really nice."

"She is." John told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Steve Finds Out

**Family Oddness **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Raychaell Dionzeros and Guest **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own James Bond it belongs to Ian Fleming and its other owners.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Family Oddness **

**Eight: Steve Finds Out **

"You're sending us where?" Darcy asked as she was sitting in the debrief room. She couldn't believe they had to be joking, she had been a year away from there except from the occasional text and talk on the phone but she had been away since the kidnapping.

"Captain Rogers must attend some press meetings in London; you are the one chosen to go with him." Agent Hill told her.

"Umm…do I have too?" Darcy asks.

"Do you want to get demoted Lewis." Agent Hill asks her.

"You don't have to threaten her." Steve says glaring at Agent Hill. "If Darcy doesn't want to go with me to London she does not have too." the way he said it made Darcy feel like crap.

"Its fine, I'll go I was just asking because you do realize I have other charges, right are they even going to survive without me there?" Darcy asks her.

"Agent Coulson will take your spot while both of you are away." Agent Hill tells her. "Make sure not to use this for personal reasons."

"Good day Agent Hill." Steve tells her as both he and Darcy get up. He doesn't like that S.H.I.E.L.D. tries to get into their relationship. As they walk out of S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Steve notices that Darcy's shoulders are more tense than usual. He thinks she's mad, which he doesn't understand since they have been dating for the past five months.

"God, this is going to be a disaster." Darcy said to no one.

"I doubt they will be that bad." Steve told her and she looked at him.

"Right." Darcy said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You do realize you have to tell him." Tony told Darcy out of nowhere making her jump. Which really she should be surprise since she is in one of the labs.

"Jesus, don't do that!" Darcy told him.

"Stop, avoiding it Darcy you have to tell him sometime and the sooner the better, you know how the Cap is about honesty." Tony said.

"I know." Darcy told him. "I can't believe they're sending us to London that is the worst thing S.H.I.E.L.D. could have done." Darcy moaned out and put her head on her arms.

"Oh come on they cannot be that bad." Tony said.

"You've met them." Darcy said.

"Okay, yes I have." Tony said with a much concealed shudder. When he found out about Darcy he had gotten a few visits that he soon not forget.

"Now you're my boss, he is my boyfriend; all my other boyfriends either got scared off or mysteriously disappeared."

"I've met Mycroft come on." Tony said. "Tell Steve before you guys leave to London or he is going to freak out."

"I will, I promise." Darcy said.

"Jarvis." Tony said.

"Oh for god's sakes!" Darcy said. "I'm going, I'm going." Darcy said going to the elevator so she could go to the gym. She ignored the laughter coming from Tony.

#

Steve was hitting the punching bag when he heard slow steps he knew the steps too and he stopped to look at Darcy who seemed to be in a very locked in her head.

"Darcy." He said.

"Steve." She told him. "Can you come with me?"

"Sure, is something the matter?" he asked.

"Um…no." she said. "Hopefully." She said and Steve had heard that so he was now really wondering what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"Darcy, you can tell me." Steve told her.

"We have to wait until we get to my room; it's a rather delicate matter." She says.

"Alright." Steve tells her his mind is going to the worst case scenarios of course, but he breathes in because it's normal that Darcy would want to break up with him, he has seen that other guys flirt with her even if she ignores them.

"Okay, we're here." She says and steps out of the elevator. "Jarvis can you have no one interrupt us at all."

"Of course, Miss Darcy."

"Darcy."

"Sit, Steve please." She tells him.

"Darcy does this have something to do with us going to London, with you not wanting the relationship anymore." Steve tells her.

"What, Steve I like our relationship, but you might not want to okay." She told him and put her fingers on his lips before he could question her. "I need you to give me a few minutes before I tell you."

Steve looks at Darcy as she moves up and down the room thinking and she is serious and looking at him as if she wants to say something but changes her mind and goes back to walking up and down.

"Darcy." Steve says.

"Okay, God this is hard." Darcy said.

"I won't get mad." Steve says holding her hand as she passes near him so he can stop her and looks her right in the eyes.

"My name isn't Darcy Lewis, well it is Darcy but the Lewis part is not."

"What?" Steve asked. Darcy sits down next to him.

"My real name is Darcy Holmes; Lewis was my nannies last name."

"Okay." He says trying to get that together. "Is that all?"

"I'm not from Philadelphia, shit I'm not even American, I'm from London, England."

"Darcy why would you lie, keep this from us, from me?" he asks her.

"God, this, this is the reason I didn't want to say anything." she tells him. "Okay look, do you remember how you told me you changed the places you were from so you could get accepted into the army."

"Yes." Steve says.

"My family is well known and I wanted to get out of their shadows, the way I did it well I came here and changed my last name and a few things." Darcy tells him.

"Okay, does anyone else know about this?" Steve asks.

"Well Tony knows, I mean he's met my older brother." She tells him.

"How many brothers do you have?" Steve asks her.

"Three, I didn't lie about that." She says. "Mycroft, Sherlock, and Danforth my twin brother."

"Oh, your mom…"

"Choose really weird names." Darcy tells him.

"So, you're telling me?" Steve asked and the _'because' _was in there.

"It will be very likely you will meet my brothers on our visit to London." Darcy tells him and it sounds more like a warning than anything else.

"Sherlock I heard of the name….Sherlock Holmes." Steve said and his eyes went wide. "Sherlock Holmes the detective is your brother."

"Yeah, you've read his fiancés blog."

"Dr. Watson and Sherlock got engaged?" Steve asks surprised. "I've been following the blog he hasn't said anything."

"That's because no one else knows as far as we are concerned they are going to be eloping so when we go to London I will not be surprised if they are already married." Darcy says. Mycroft had told Danforth, who told her so they were in the know.

"Steve are you mad?" Darcy asked.

"A bit, just because you didn't tell us before but I understand trying to get out of someone's shadow." Steve tells her. "I'm guessing S.H.I.E.L.D. has no idea."

"They don't."

"Fine, we'll keep it between us and who knows." Steve says. "God, I'm so stupid."

"Why?"

"Dr. Watson wrote about you, when you visited which I'm guessing was when the kidnapping happened, how you came to visit and helped with a case." Steve said.

"I just tased the guy." Darcy said as Steve pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I would like to meet your brothers, if you don't mind, while we are there." Steve says.

"Don't worry Steve, they will find you." Darcy says.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Of course this will have follow up. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
